Forrest
We're glistening like silver spoons beneath the summer night, oh / can you smell the subtle hint of frost as the flowers start to cry? A tall, cunning, and rather enigmatic lavender hyena with a tendency to chuckle every other sentence. Highly intelligent, however he prefers to devote his free time to keeping the Raverwar Fire Palace tidy as he awaits orders from the Patriarch. Supposedly he's been around longer than most of the other Dark Lords, however no one else knows much about him as he tends to keep his affairs to himself. Responsible for the development and characteristics of spoilers. Background 'History' An enigmatic hyena who has been at Julien's side for just as long as, if not longer than, most of his other Dark Lords. withheld 'Black Rainbows' Since his arrival in the Underworld, withheld Character 'Physical Description' A lavender striped hyena of a tall stature. His hair is black with a red and a white streak along both sides of his head. Dons a black coat, which includes a silky, mauve-colored cape. Has scars around his heart; though they're hidden beneath his coat, he tends to scratch at them every so often. 'Personality' Intellectual, cunning, enigmatic, flighty, disturbingly sadistic. The hyena is often viewed as a "creep" by the other characters of Black Rainbows, more specifically by the females. He tends to be very secretive and keeps his thoughts and plans to himself unless prompted to reveal them, and he does not tend to care about the affairs of others unless it directly affects him or his plans. A dauntless individual, Forrest is not easy to unnerve, but neither are the other Dark Lords. He is not one to display his anger through his emotions, but rather through his actions and tone of laughter. He also possesses a questionably high IQ. More to be revealed on this aspect later. Oddly enough, Forrest appreciates the beauty of nature, landscapes, and architecture, as well as the arts; as a result, he zealously enjoys cleaning (and keeping the Raverwar Fire Palace tidy) as well as painting when he is inspired enough. Each portrait encompassing the walls of the overlord's palace's dining hall were magnificently crafted by him. 'Manner of Speech' "Don't mind me. I'm just a calm and lonely breeze, passing by from one end to the other... hehe." "Your still doll eyes are ill-suited for a pure face such as yours. Hehe. And yet I cannot help but feel they seem... familiar." As someone with a profound love for the beauty of his environment, despite his enigmatic and ill-natured appearance, Forrest speaks calmly with a rather flowery vocabulary, attributing things to similes and metaphors when deemed suitable. In this manner he makes light and negligible of matters that are serious, grim, or dark. As a hyena, it's not surprising that Forrest has a nasty tendency to chuckle often. Due to this habit, many tend to view him as a creep as well as a suspicious individual not to be trusted. 'Fighting Style' To be announced. 'To be announced.' To be announced. To be announced. To be announced. 'To be announced.' To be announced. 'To be announced.' To be announced. To be announced. To be announced. 'To be announced.' To be announced. To be announced. To be announced. 'To be announced.' To be announced. To be announced. "It's Guiltz. Hehehe. Forrest Guiltz." To be announced. Relationships 'Athena O'shea' Much to Athena's dismay, Forrest appears to take a liking to the fennec - but whether these "feelings" he seems to exude for her are genuine or not is something she prefers not to dwell on. Completely disgusted by him, Athena often shrugs off and shoots down just about any lines of dialogue he says to her, and goes as far as calling him out on being a "creep". '???' To be announced. '???' To be announced. '???' To be announced. '???' To be announced. Statistics Without enhancements: *Power: 5/10 *Defense: 5/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Dodge: 10/10 *Aim: 10/10 *Stamina: 5/10 Trivia *Forrest is a massive Marvel fan. His favourite movie is "the Amazing Spider-Man". *His favourite sport is naked mud wrestling.